Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,769,271; 2,805,885 and 3,418,005 show wheelbarrow attachments intended to increase their material carrying capacity. These patented attachments tend to be heavier than desirable and involve a number of coacting parts which render the manufacturing cost of the attachments somewhat more than feasible on the commercial market. Also, the patented devices require the consumer to carry out some assembly operations resulting in some inconvenience. These are the main drawbacks of the noted prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 269,335 issued to Eubanks for a wheelbarrow enlargement insert substantially eliminates the drawbacks of the prior art through provision of a one-piece, lightweight, thin wall, molded plastics insert which is simply placed in the load body of a wheelbarrow to greatly increase its size, and after usage for hauling lightweight materials in large volume, is simply lifted from the wheelbarrow. No complicated assembly steps are required and no tools are required in the use of the insert under the design patent.
However, the device under the design patent has one drawback, namely, its rather large size and unit construction renders it difficult to ship and store.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to overcome this one drawback of the device under U.S. Pat. No. De. 269,335, by constructing the device in multiple molded sections which lend themselves to easy packaging for shipment and easy storage during periods of non-use. The insert sections are easily assembled by the consumer in precision interfitting relationship by the use of common releasable fasteners, such as bolts. The assembled insert retains all of the advantages of the device under the noted design patent, without the single disadvantage thereof.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.